1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a device for the removable fastening of a plate-shaped component onto a base with a T-groove open towards the component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known in which the conventional cross-bolt consists of a stud, which is attached laterally in the direction of extension of the bolt at its bottom end. This stud has no elements which might prevent an unintentional continued turning of the bolt beyond its locking position. Depending on how far the stud is turned beyond this point, the danger exists that the device will open undesirably and the plate-shaped component drop out of its desired position. In addition to this, for the purpose of operating the device, it has to be known whether the locking device is a so-called quarter turn lock, i.e. the user in question must know in advance that to open the device he must initially turn the conventional cross-bolt in the direction of the groove floor against the power of the spring in order to subsequently open it by means of a rotational movement to be performed through 90.degree.. This can prove to be particularly disadvantageous if the person who closes the device is not the person who opens it. This is the usual case if the device is used for technical appliances which have to be frequently opened and re-closed by various users for repair, maintenance or up-grading purposes subsequent to their final assembly at the manufacturer's.
It is, therefore, the purpose of the invention at hand to create a device which prevents rotational movement beyond the locking position and which allows the user, without knowledge of the type of lock, to open it.